


Sleepyhead (Haikyuu)

by itsshayokay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fictional, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, Romance, Sad, Sports, Volleyball, animesport, sleepy, sport, sportanime, sportsanime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsshayokay/pseuds/itsshayokay
Summary: idk what 2 put yet idk if i can change l8er either im new but like uh sleepy go zzzzz and then have cool neighbor!! wow!!!
Kudos: 9





	Sleepyhead (Haikyuu)

uhm hi ig im new 2 this website so im like a noobn haha ill be trying my best 2 finish this but i mean adhd does a lot 2 ur brain :') i get hyper focused on like different fandoms and shit so like ill try 2 finish this b4 i move onto the next one :D


End file.
